The Plots
General Overview Plots in Model Hogwarts are hosted by Plotrunners. There may be multiple plots happening at the same time and they are often unrelated to each other. Anyone can participate in them and they are of low risk: at most your character will suffer from temporary injuries and possible trauma. For a brief look back at plots of the past, check out The Story so Far. Full Overview * Multiple plots can happen within an IC year. ** These are often unrelated, but may be treated as such IC. ** While certain plots may be related to ones that happened in the previous year, one can join in on the continuation with ease. * Everyone can participate in plots. * They are run by an Admin overseer and teams of Plotrunners. ** The Admin overseer can't participate in any of the plots. ** The Plotrunners can't participate in their own plots. * They are low risk and your character will, at most, suffer from temporary injuries and/or trauma. ** It is up to the player to roleplay the temporary injuries and/or trauma. ** Only the player may decide, if they wish to do so, to receive a severe injury. ** If there is a possibility of grave injuries, the Plotrunner must gain consent from the players to give them these permanent injuries. List of Plots Glossary: * Main: The 'leader' of the plotrunner team. * Overseer: Oversees all the plots, ensuring they are all within proper limits. 2019-2020= Overseer: Medraut Prince Mold Plot * Plotrunners: **Laken Valentine (Main) **Layla Silverwood * Alt Accounts: The Banquet Plot * Plotrunners: **Christine Marilyn (Overseer) **Ariana Havelock **Archie Edwards * Alt Accounts: **Cloak and Wand **Durn the House-Elf **SomethingWickedThisWayComes **Biggest Muppet **Millie Harods Plotrunners * Plotrunners organize and run the plots. ** They are separated into teams and the teams work on their own specific plots. *** This means that the different Plotrunner teams do not have any meta knowledge of the other team's plot. They are not allowed to seek additional information from other Plotrunner teams. ** They may not participate in plots they're running. *** Their character may talk about the plot, but they must not participate in such a fashion that aids others or gives them an important role. They will, at most, serve as a minor NPC. *** They are allowed to participate in other plots, as they have no knowledge of the other team's plots. Respecting Plotrunners As the Plotrunning system is relatively new in the Model, it is a constantly changing system to improve it and because of this issues may arise. If issues do occur, it should be noted that it isn't necessarily the plotrunner's fault. Plotrunners take up their own personal time to run server wide adventure, it is an exceptionally time-consuming activity and issues may naturally occur. As a general note, please do not harass the plotrunners regarding plot related activity. Regardless of the fact that you wish to move the plot along or to obtain a response, the pacing of the plot is determined by the availability of the plotrunners. It is crucial to remember that the plotrunners have a life outside of the Model and should be putting priority on that. Player Guide General Rules * No Meta-Gaming. * Unless stated otherwise, ask before you can join in on a plot related RP with another player. Participating in Plots * Everyone can participate in plots, regardless of how they choose to get involved in it. ** The exceptions to this rule are the Admin overseer and Plotrunners who organize the plot. * Occasionally, a user with the Plotrunner role may start up a scene somewhere. Players are free to join in on these as they wish. * If you wish to scene with a plot related NPC, it is advised to simply ping them. Category:IC Articles Category:Activities